This invention relates to a connector device, for example, relates to a connector device which is attached to an electric car or a hybrid car to transmit electric power supplied from a power system.
This type of connector is disclosed in JP 2014-238929A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 21, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector device 90 which comprises a first connector (connector) 910 and a second connector (mating connector) 950. The connector 910 comprises a first housing (housing) 920 which holds a power terminal (not shown), a first detection housing (sub-housing) 930 which holds a detection terminal (not shown) and an operation member 940. The mating connector 950 comprises a second housing (mating housing) 960. The mating housing 960 holds a mating power terminal (not shown) connected to a power cable 982 and a mating detection terminal (not shown) connected to a detection signal cable 984.
The operation member 940 is formed with a first cam groove 942, a second cam groove 944 and a guide channel 948. The housing 920 has a guide projection 928, and the sub-housing 930 has a second cam projection 934. The mating housing 960 has a first cam projection (not shown).
Under a state shown in FIG. 21, the first cam projection (not shown) of the mating housing 960 is received in the first cam groove 942 of the operation member 940, and the guide projection 928 of the housing 920 is received in the guide channel 948 of the operation member 940. When the operation member 940 is turned down under this state, the housing 920 is moved downward, and the power terminal (not shown) of the connector 910 is connected to the mating power terminal (not shown) of the mating connector 950. Meanwhile, the second cam projection 934 of the sub-housing 930 is received in the second cam groove 944 of the operation member 940. When the operation member 940 is subsequently slid leftward, the sub-housing 930 is moved downward, and the detection terminal (not shown) of the connector 910 is connected to the mating detection terminal (not shown) of the mating connector 950. As a result, the connector device 90 transmits electric power supplied from a power system (not shown).
According to Patent Document 1, a cam mechanism including the second cam groove and the second cam projection is necessary in order to move the sub-housing relative to the mating housing. Such cam mechanism makes the structure of the connector complicated. Moreover, the operation member is required to have a part in which the second cam groove is formed, and the mating housing is required to have a space within which the sub housing is moved. Therefore, each of the connector and the mating connector might become large.